


I'm Happy For You

by TricksterLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Happy Ending...Sort Of, Hurt Michael, In love Dean, M/M, Pining Michael, Song Lyrics, fluff and sadness, in love Gabriel, such an odd combination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterLove/pseuds/TricksterLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Michael is happy for Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Happy For You

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently heard this song called 'Stone Cold' by Demi Lovato and this is what popped into my head.  
> The song lyrics are of course from the song previously listed. They've been rearranged and some lines slightly altered to fit the story (her changed to him) This is a quick work so no beta. I apologize for any mistakes.

_Stone cold, stone cold  
You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor_

The palace in heaven was beautiful. Everything was in perfect arrangement, fit for the heavenly host. Michael moved about the dining room, setting the table accordingly. He lit a few candles and commanded the rest of the lighting to dull to a warm hue. The angels had been buzzing with the appearance of Gabriel, his beloved little brother and archangel, the messenger of heaven.

Michael knew that the other would come to the palace, it was their home after all. The commander of heaven had not seen his brother in many years, only catching brief glimpses of him down on earth. While he understood the severity of their current situation (better than any other angel) it was still good to know that his brother was home. He had went about whipping up foods of all kinds and letting them sit on the table. Angels didn’t need to eat, but he knew how much his brother enjoyed human food. Pristine white wings ruffled with the thought of holding the shorter archangel in his arms, kissing his cheeks and just having him back. It’s been lonely in heaven and Gabriel’s presence had been sorely missed.

Lost in his musings and fussing over the dining room and its setup, he failed to notice the silent entrance of Gabriel who stood in the doorway of the room. Lifting his head, Michael grinned at the sight of his long lost companion. Immediately he approached the other archangel and wrapped his arms and wings around him in a tight embrace. “Brother I have missed you.” Michael uttered the words, hugging tighter. Gabriel’s expression couldn’t be seen in the hug, but he spoke anyways. “Same bro. Same.” When they finally released, Gabriel eyed the food, the look in those golden optics…hurt. Michael did not understand why his brother held such a seldom expression. When Michael made the proposal to join him for dinner, Gabriel gave a chuckle and shook his head. Michael even attempted to bribe Gabriel with the sweet pie on the table, to which the messenger responded: “Sorry man, I just don’t like apple pie.”

Confused, Michael tilted his head, but by the time he blinked…Gabriel was gone.  
Staring at the food left behind, the heavenly commander felt his wings drop, though he was standing, he felt like he wanted to just curl up in a ball somewhere. 

_Stone cold, stone cold  
Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore_

“Put down the bottle Dean.” Sam chided for what seemed like the fifth time in the span of two hours. Dean who was sitting at the other rickety table of their motel ignored him, half way to pouring a glass, but then he merely put the bottle to his lips instead. Aggravated and realizing he might as well be talking to a brick wall, Sam got up and left deliberately taking the impala with him should his drunken brother get the idea to drive in his state.

Alone, Dean cradled the bottle to his chest, sitting back in his chair he just stared at the empty space… secretly wishing someone could fill it and then hating himself because he wished for it. Getting up, the hunter staggered to the bathroom where he promptly got rid of the contents in his stomach. It should’ve made the pain stop, but it didn’t. So, he kept drinking. It wasn’t long before he found himself in the bathroom shower, the water running with his clothes still on. As the cold water poured over his flesh, his mind running over the fight in his head and the things that he shouldn’t have or maybe should have said, it hadn’t occurred to him that his fingers were turning blue or the numbness that was starting set in his bones. The only thing that mattered was the lack of pain. 

_Stone cold, stone cold  
You're dancing with her, while I'm staring at my phone _

It had been months since Gabriel randomly disappeared and Dean was feeling better. As the music thrummed through the club and the veins of the dancers, the righteous man enjoyed the company of a red head with pretty blue eyes and legs for days. If she leaned up against him to whisper sweet things in his ear well, he didn’t stop her. How could he? Especially since he had an ice cold beer in his hand. Across from the bar, a blonde with hazel gold eyes watched as the object of his affections danced with another woman. It wasn’t his business, this was what he wanted anyways…right?

Suddenly, Dean and the pretty woman had stopped dancing and were moving towards the exit, heading towards the hunter’s beloved car. The blonde knew the reason and it had nothing to do with a research for a case. Without announcement, he showed up in the dingy motel where the two ‘love birds’ were headed. As Dean opened the door, the red head suddenly disappeared. Yet, the hunter didn’t truly notice it for his attention was stuck on the archangel. “You…what the fuck are you doing here?” Dean practically growled, slamming the door shut and prowling forward until he was but a few feet from the infuriating angel. Gabriel merely gave him a smile, all cat like and easy. “I missed you too Dean-o.” He practically purred, a red lollipop appearing in his mouth seconds later. He was expecting Dean to huff and then punch him…or kiss him as either option seemed likely. Yet When Dean let out a humorless chuckle, his head lowering slightly and his arms folded into his chest in obvious discomfort and insecurity, it was only then that the archangel realized something crucial.

“You don’t give a shit.” Dean muttered and the sheer amount of hurt in that phrase nearly broke Gabriel. He took a glance at Dean before he wrapped his arms around the human. When Dean struggled against his hold (which was kind of pointless), Gabriel only held on tighter and peppered his face with soft, butterfly kisses. “I’m sorry kiddo, I didn’t know.” He spoke softly, his grace petting his human when he heard the soft cries of his soul.

He hadn’t known it was so important to this tough hunter. “It don’t matter. You need to leave damn it.” Gabriel’s hunter continued to growl, but to Gabriel’s quiet pleasure, had stopped struggling. Abruptly, Gabriel dragged Dean down for a kiss. It was slow, deep and raw. Nothing held back. Dean put up a fight for a moment or two before he was latching onto Gabriel, pulling the shorter man closer into himself. When the kiss finally ended, Gabriel looked at Dean who was all green eyes and flush, making his freckles stand stark against his skin. Gently cupping the human’s face he kissed his nose. “You matter Dean. To me, you always mattered. Don’t ever think differently.” The archangel spoke firmly, though he could see the hidden fear and nerves in Dean’s eyes and could hear the whispers of Dean’s soul. He wanted to believe the angel, but was scared to do so.  
  
  
Gabriel was going to put those fears to rest. Almost hesitant and so very quiet, Dean asked; “So you’re staying…for good this time?” It was an innocent question, though the older being knew the severity and weight of his answer. He didn’t hesitate. “Yeah Deanie bear, you’re stuck with me for the rest of your life.” Dean stared at him…then laughed. “That might not be that long.” He responded coolly, and Gabriel knew he was being tested. Instead of responding, he just smirked and pounced on his hunter, sending the human back onto the bed. He smiled brightly down at the human man and in turn, his human smiled up at him. “Worried you can’t handle my awesomeness Dean-o?” Dean just rolled his eyes. “Pftt, it’s me you can’t handle.” He responded. Dean went to tease the angel more, but the look Gabriel gave him was enough to stop talking. A shiver ran down the hunter’s spine as he accepted the kiss Gabriel gave him…and everything else.

 

_Stone cold, stone cold  
I was your amber, but now he's your shade of gold_

Gold. Beautiful shades of gold and white gleamed in the darkness of night. Michael had never seen them this bright. In fact, Michael had never seen Gabriel shine this brightly. The archangel was sitting on the top of a picnic table, watching as the two hunters Sam and Dean argue with one another. Or rather, bicker as it didn’t appear to be anything serious. The humans couldn’t see it, but Gabriel’s wings (all six of them) were brilliantly shining, where they had once been damaged and missing. They looked healthy and the aura and grace that vibrated around Gabriel was…a happiness that he’d never got to see before either. With him, Gabriel had always been a cool shade of amber, his wings hard and untouchable. The heavenly host could not understand how the presence of one being could make an archangel happy. Or even, how the human could actually mean something to the angel. Yet every time Dean would crack a joke, or flash a rare smile, Gabriel’s wings and grace would flutter before closing in on the human in a possessive and protective manner.

That’s never happened with Michael before.

_Stone cold, baby_  
God knows I tried to feel  
Happy for you  
Know that I am, even if I  
Can't understand 

Castiel doesn’t understand it, neither does Sam. Two beings who have absolutely no reason to love each other…do. Even if they try hard to hide it, Sam isn’t a fool. He can see the way Dean’s eyes light up or darken whenever the archangel is around. He could see Dean silently reaching out for someone in his sleep and then breathe a sigh of relief when Gabriel shimmies into his bed. He could see Gabriel too. How the archangel would joke and tease about all the women he’s going to bring back to the motel, but the only person who he dances with and goes to the room with is Dean. They’re so gone on each other that it’s beyond logic, but hey…if it makes his brother happy then he’s all for it. Well, not all for it. He’d be happy if a certain spectator would stop spying and come out already.

Picking up his book, he pretended to be reading over the pages. When an invisible breeze turned one of his pages for him, he sighed. “Dude you got to get over it.” He said to the air. Moments later, the archangel who wishes to wear his brother like a meat suit appears. Normally, Sam would be running for the gun and holy water or even an angel trap, but this…was different.

“I do not understand Samuel. How can you be…alright with this?” Michael asked. Sam didn’t miss a beat. “Because my brother’s happy dude.” He responded, knowing the oddness of calling the strongest angel a ‘dude’. He shook his head. Gabriel was starting to rub off on him. “Castiel says that you guys can feel emotions…kind of. Don’t you want your brother happy Michael? Because that’s what he is when he’s around Dean.” Sam then put his book away and stood up. Walking past the archangel, he stopped for a moment. “I know it’s weird…trust me. But…he’s your brother and if you really love him, you’ll want him to be happy. I know I do.” With that, he walked out and left the archangel to his own thoughts.

Turning his head to look outside the window, Michael watched as Gabriel and Dean chased each other around the car, throwing soapy sponges at one another. They seemed happy. With a huge sigh, and a flap of his wings. Michael disappeared.

_If happy is him, I'm happy for you._


End file.
